Your Classic Horror Story
by Grey-October
Summary: Summary: Yaoi Oh no! There’s a serial killer on the loose and he’s after Mega! How will the little navi EVER survive! Who will save him? Just a short fic following the classic horror movie guidelines, with a few twists. big grin PG13 for mild cursing


A random bit of fun

**Bold** emphasis

_Italic_ thought

Regular ...just means regular...

A/N: Please bear in mind; I wasn't particularly trying very hard when I wrote this fic, it was just a random bit of silly fun. It wasn't meant to be a piece of highly descriptive writing. Just silly fun. grins I love feedback. Feedback is good! Unless you're gonna flame me about the yaoi. If you don't like yaoi or male/male pairings then...Don't. Read. It! Yes? Good...

Thunder boomed loudly, echoing throughout the dark night sky. The lightning flashed wildly, and the fierce wind blew against the curtain of rain that fell heavily onto the thick woods below. The rain hammered down on a rather large house, standing all on its lonesome on the edge of the woods, the windows aglow with a soft light from inside. This was, of course, the safest place to be in the event of a psycho serial killer escaping jail and running around loose with a big scary chainsaw that amazingly never runs out of power. Or....so you would think...

Inside the house, the Channel six news at 10 blared out from the TV set, the volume turned up so loud that it was virtually impossible for anyone to miss it.

"And that concludes today's top stories. Also featured on tonight's news at 10: the psycho serial killer going by the name 'the demon' has **unexpectedly **escaped a low security prison earlier on today." The female news reporter began, adjusting her unbelievably tight business suit and tapping her papers on the desk. "After being seen purchasing his old chainsaw from a second hand charity shop, officials suspect the killer to be picking up where he left off. Here's police chief Barnaby with the latest..."

"We believe, Cindy, that the killer is now hell bend on tracking down and exterminating the one who is responsible for sending him to jail in the first place." The chief of police held up a small piece of paper to his face. "And that someone, we believe, is a little blue navi from Dentech City, whose name, we believe, is Megaman. But this is, of course, just a passing suspicion."

Not paying any attention at all to this vital piece of information was the little blue navi in question, browsing through the kitchen cupboards, tub of popcorn in one hand, phone in the other.

"Oh, Roll..." He spoke reassuringly to his best friend on the end of the line, "...Stop worrying, I'll be perfectly alright in this big empty house on the edge of a scary wood all by myself. Who would even **think **of looking for me here? Besides, you can't believe **everything** you hear on TV."

Seems logical enough, right? But hark! What is this? Hidden in the eerie shadows of the storm, a dark masked figure creeps towards the unsuspecting house. In a gloved hand was the shadowy silhouette of an old rusty chainsaw and in the other a small Polaroid photo of Mega (you know, to make sure he stalking the right navi) and a mobile phone. The wind swept the killers long black trench coat behind him, so it appeared to be a dark aura surrounding him. The killer crept towards the house; his heavy army boots surprisingly not snapping any of the fallen twigs and crumpled leaves on the ground. It seems stealth is **always** on the serial killer's side. The figure pressed his masked face against the large kitchen window and caught sight of the navi inside. Raising the Polaroid, he quickly glanced at the picture, then back to the navi, then the picture and once again returned his gaze to Mega.

_This is that damned meddling navi that sent me to jail, all right. _The killer sneered after tucking the photo into the back pocket of his pants. With an evil grin plastered over his face, the killer revved his chainsaw to life.

Inside the house, the blue bomber was still oblivious to the growing amount of danger he was in.

"No, Roll, I don't need you to come round." He continued down the phone, walking towards the TV and munching happily on his popcorn. "And yes, I know this house has a history of sudden power cuts where whoever's inside are cut off from civilisation. But that's **never** going to happen to me, now, is it?" Mega paused for a while, a frown on his face. "Hold on, Roll, I think I can hear a chainsaw..."

Placing the phone and his popcorn carefully down on the side table, Mega rose and slowly made his way into the kitchen to investigate (because if a serial killer is going to break into the house anywhere it'll be the kitchen...(!)). The light was still shining brightly and the window un-smashed, the curtains un-ripped and no puddles of rainwater were on the floor. There was no sign of a break in at all. With a sigh of relief, Megaman made to return to his phone conversation when suddenly, and catching the navi **completely **by surprise, the lights flickered and the entire house fell into darkness.

"Damn! Stupid sudden power cuts!" He cursed, fumbling about in the kitchen cupboards and drawers for a flashlight. The eerie silence (save for the pounding of rain and cracking of thunder) was unceremoniously broken by a knocking on the front door. Mega started and stared at the door before ever so slowly making his way towards it.

"Who would be calling at this time of night?"

Megaman crossed the corridor to the front door that stood in front of the stairs. Turning the handle, the navi eased the door open and peered outside. He was greeted by nothing but a hail of hard rain. A brief flash of lightning enabled him to see the woods outside and the very soggy ground but besides that, there was nothing out there.

"Hello, Mega." A deep and menacing voice sounded from behind him, followed by the roar of a chainsaw.

Slamming the front door closed the blue bomber spun around, his green eyes wide with fear and shock. There, standing right in front of the stairs was the looming figure of...'The demon'!

"ARRRRRRGHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Mega screamed, launching himself forward. Pushing the killer out of the way he ran wildly up the tall staircase, hoping beyond all hope the killer wouldn't give chase. (Who am I kidding?) But much to our poor little navi's distress, the masked man strode after him, climbing the stairs two at a time.

Meanwhile Megaman was dashing along the ridiculously long corridors, heading towards one of the master bedrooms. Once safely inside he shut the door and drew across the bolt (because bedrooms have bolts) and stood for a long moment, dumbstruck and trembling with fear.

_I have to hide somewhere he'll** never **find me! _He thought, scanning the room for the least obvious place to hide. It took him a while but he finally found the perfect place, somewhere the killer wouldn't even think of looking. The sound of footsteps grew louder from behind him, and so, without any further delay, Mega threw himself into the huge wardrobe and pulled the door to.

The chainsaw ripped through the wooden door and 'the demon' stepped inside. Turning off his chainsaw, (to give that creepy silence that unnerves the victim to run out of their hiding pace), the killer began to meander around the room, turning his head slowly from side to side, his footsteps echoing out through the thick silence.

_Not much longer now..._ He thought as he glared around the room. A sudden crash of thunder was all it took to send his victim over the edge. The wardrobe door swung open abruptly and a flash of blue sped through the shattered door. The navi bypassed the stairs and dived out of an open window onto the roof, 'the demon' in hot pursuit.

Leaping from the roof and landing in a puddle of cold water, Megaman ran in through the back door and found himself back in the kitchen. Stumbling over to a counter, he pulled open one of the drawers and frantically fumbled around through the various knifes and barbeque forks in search of something to defend himself with. The door swung open from behind him and 'the demon' stepped in, drenched from head to toe in water and making a horrible mess of the clean floor. Panic flashed across the navi's eyes and he grabbed a rather large spatula, holding it in front of him. An evil laugh filled the room as the killer slowly advanced until his now trapped victim was pressed again the wall.

"You'll **never** escape me now, precious." He growled in a sinister voice, grinning widely behind the mask. "There's nowhere left for you to run."

Megaman snapped his head from side to side, looking for a way out but it was not to be. He was well and truly trapped. There was nothing he could do...but wait! The spatula! Throwing a quick look down at his weapon of choice, Mega hurled it towards the killer's head and then, in a sudden burst of courage, reached up and pulled the mask from the killers face, revealing 'the demon' to be...

"Roll?" Mega stated in shock, dropping the mask. "Roll, is that you?"

Roll looked over at Mega with a 'well-no-duh' expression. "**No**!" She folded her arms. "It's Shirley Basset on a Monday morning." Mega paused, utterly confused. "Of course it's me!" Roll exclaimed. "It's always been me! I was the one who killed Guts and Iceman! I was the one who sent pornographic pictures of that **slut** Aki to World 3! I was the one who then killed Aki and framed Glyde and then killed him too! They're all dead, Megaman! And now it's your turn..."

"But, Roll...why? WHY? **WHY?**" Mega pressed himself even closer against the wall (if that were possible) as Roll came towards him with the chainsaw.

"Why? I'll tell you why. I never liked Gutsman and Iceman anyway. They both got right on my nerves: Gutsman with his unbelievable stupidity and infatuation with me, and Iceman...well...for just being Iceman. And then there was Aki." Roll growled lowly, and Megaman could have sworn her eyes flashed red for a passing moment. "Aki that whore. I don't see why everyone is so obsessed with her, she can't sing! She's nothing but a lowlife piece of trash flashing a bit of leg. But everyone loved her. **Everyone! **Even you!" Roll stopped, her expression turned from of anger to one of pained sadness. "I didn't want you to love her! I wanted you to love me! **ME**! I was always there for you, but you never paid any attention to me. So I eliminated the competition. Figured that now that Aki was out of the way you would love me instead." She pink navi wiped a lone tear form her eye.

"But, Roll..." Mega tried to explain.

"NO!" Roll's face hardened over once again. "Now I find out that there's been someone else all along! Someone so special, someone so perfect," she mocked, "someone who means the **world** to you, I'm sure! But guess what! If I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!"

Then, suddenly, without warning, Roll lunged forward, revving her chainsaw and aiming it towards Mega. A scream caught in Mega's throat and in the few seconds he had before Roll hit him he glanced to his side.

_AH! A saviour!_ He gasped as he stared at a bottle labelled 'serial killer repellent.' _A strategically placed bottle of serial killer repellent. I have been saved! _Mega grabbed the bottle, unscrewed the lid and emptied the contents over Roll a split second before the chainsaw reached his head.

The blue navi fled down the seemingly never ending corridor, threw open the front door and (in true horror story tradition) sprinted blindly into the woods, jumping fallen logs and ditches, ignoring the fact that the city was in the opposite direction. The rain poured down, soaking the blue bomber through, his bluish black hair clung to the sides of his face. He could hear the chainsaw following closely behind.

_Shit, Roll can run fast! _Mega glanced over his shoulder briefly to see Roll recovered and haring after him, eyes aglow with fury and rage. He gasped in despair and poured all is energy into running, heading even deeper into the woods.

It was then Mega realised he could no longer hear the sound of the chainsaw. Glancing over his shoulder once again, he stopped when he couldn't see Roll. She had disappeared. Dazed and confused, Mega began to turn in circles, scanning the trees for any sign of her. _Maybe she fell into a ditch..._He concluded and turned to head back home when the horrifying sound of a chainsaw sounded from right above him. Mega turned to run but it was too late. Roll was on top of him in seconds, wrapping her arm around his neck and dragging him back towards a tree with an amazing amount of strength, reaching for a roll of duck tape she just 'happened' to have in her trench coat pocket. Mega soon found himself lashed to the trunk of the tree, left completely immobile.

"Roll, please!" The blue navi begged. "Don't do this! You don't want to do this!"

Roll cackled evilly, revving her chainsaw once again. "Oh, but I do!" She grinned and began to lower the rusty chainsaw towards his head.

Just when things looked their worst for our poor little navi, a flash of red sped past Roll knocking her off balance, and she dropped her chainsaw as she fell. The killer scrambled back to her feet and jerked her head from side to side, looking madly for whatever had hit her.

"Show yourself, you wench!" she screamed angrily, reaching down to grab her chainsaw once again, but finding it had disappeared.

"Over here, you psycho freak!" (I know, that name calling is just great isn't it?(!)) A familiar voice called. Roll looked up and saw no other that Protoman standing defensively in front of Mega, chainsaw in hand.

"You!" Roll sneered, narrowing her eyes pointing an accusing at Protoman.

"Yes, me." The red navi threw her a crooked smile, his eyes flashing from behind his visor.

"You're too late, Protoman! You'll never be able to save your beloved Mega now! I'll kill you both!"

"That's where you're wrong! You've gone too far, Roll. This is it. Give yourself in."

Roll's sneer turned into a twisted grin and she laughed out loud, throwing her head back as she did so. "HA! Me? Give myself in? I'd rather die!"

Protoman lifted the chainsaw and aimed it at Roll's head. "So be it." Using all the strength he could muster (which in this case is quite a lot considering we've made him 'the hero') he lobbed the chainsaw in her direction.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Roll let out an almighty scream as the chainsaw connected with her stomach (we would go into too much detail seeing as how this is only a PG...). Lightning lit up the sky as Roll fell to the ground motionless and for a while everything was silent (save the heavy pounding of the rain).

Megaman gave a sigh of relief, blinking the raindrops out of his eyes as Protoman came towards him.

"How did you know where to find me?" He asked as the red navi cut through the tape holding him to the tree. "I mean, this is a secluded wood in the middle of nowhere and it's pitch black and raining and I don't remember telling **anyone** where the house was. So how did you get here in time to save me?"

Protoman sighed a thought for a while. "Well, I'm the hero and the hero, by law and through power of the author, always manages to save the day just before the killer strikes. It's a time honoured tradition." Mega nodded in understanding. "And..." Protoman continued with a wide smile, "...we're outside, it's raining and I've just saved your life, so now we have to kiss. That's a time honoured tradition to."

Then, before Mega could reply, Protoman had caught his lips in a passionate kiss, holding him close (Awwww). When they finally broke the kiss and pulled apart, Protoman wrapped his arm around Mega's shoulder and the two began to walk back to the house.

However, caught up in their little moment of bliss, they failed to notice the body of 'the demon' had some how disappeared. Could it be that 'the demon' was not actually dead but pretending, so that when the others backs were turned she could simply get up and walk away to recuperate and plot yet another plan of revenge, leaving the opening for a sequel? 21st Century Fox says...yes.

THE END?

Roll: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! thud


End file.
